Hair Troubles
by rebornlover
Summary: Izuku has a friendly encounter with some visiting students and Bakugou has a bad hair day


Izuku wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or panic.

He couldn't help it honestly; it was just so funny seeing Bakugou lying on the ground wrapped in…thread? Yarn? He wasn't sure actually. When the girl's hair had first started unravelling, he had thought it was just hair extensions but looking closer at Bakugou as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of constricting material, it looked more like yarn than anything else.

The girl, Maddy, who he had been trying to give directions to when Bakugou had come blasting around the corner and scared both of them half to death, was sitting on the floor next to Bakugou, clutching a hand to her chest. She had dark brown skin and brown eyes and her remaining silver braids were raised slightly around her head like risking snakes, apart from the three that had moved (possibly instinctually?) to capture Bakugou.

She shook herself and turned to him, still slightly shaken. _'Are you Ok? Did I get you too?_' It seemed to take her a minute to realize she was speaking in English, but she repeated the question in passable, if shaky, Japanese.

Izuku nodded and gestured contritely toward Bakugou, bowing his head in apology as a few students started to peak their heads out of the classrooms on either side of them, probably drawn by Bakugou's wild but muffled flailing as he fought to free himself. 'Yes, I'm fine. This is just my classmate Ka-chan. He was probably sent by the teacher to see what was taking me so long, so you can let him go.'

Izuku had been taken aback by how fast her hair had unravelled to protect herself but the only reason she had managed to catch Bakugou was that he had been unaware of her presence when he had come hurtling around the corner, propelled by one of his blasts.

He had to repeat his words a second time, slowly enunciating before she understood. Even then she looked at him with open scepticism. That was usual for people encountering Bakugou as a UA student for the first time and so he just smiled encouragingly.

Slowly the threads from her braids retracted and returned to form, framing her oval face and falling around her neck.

'Who the HELL is this, Deku!?' were the first words out of Bakugou's mouth once he was sitting up on his own, still spitting furious.

Izuku smiled apologetically at the girl, whose braids were starting to raise around her head again, and gestured calmly to the badge at her hip.

'She's a foreign support student visiting Japan, she was just asking me for directions to the staff room when you surprised us Ka-chan.' Izuku was still slightly surprised at the obvious censure in his own tone when he reprimanded Bakugou these days, and even more surprised that more often than not, Bakugou tended to just take it rather than exploding back at him.

Most of the curious faces had retreated back into their classrooms once they had seen Bakugou was involved and there was no obvious property damage at the scene. They really did need to get back to class soon though, Eraser-Head would not be happy that a simple trip to take some forms to the staff room had taken so long and involved so many spectators.

'Gwe! Kuna wewe.' Another voice, light and airy, sounded from behind them. The voice belonged to a small round woman, also with dark brown skin. She was soft all around and had a relieved smile on her heart-shaped face. Her hair was a close-cropped tangle of green that appeared to be grass? On closer inspection?

_**That was an interesting coincidence, having two hair type quirks exhibited in visiting foreign students. Maybe they were related, but there wasn't good evidence to back that assumption, he didn't know if they were even from the same country. The language they were speaking to each other wasn't English though, which the first girl had spoken before. Perhaps there was a higher incidence of hair type quirks in the country that they came from, that might be interesting, hmm what kind of organization would collect data on that, he would have to look into it.**_

Izuku was pulled out of this rambling thought cycle by a hand reaching out to help him up. It was Maddy, her face concerned but friendly. Her friend was watching in amusement as Bakugou huffily refused her own hand and got up himself, muttering darkly under his breath.

'Well, this has been…interesting,' Maddy said, carefully keeping her face turned away from Bakugou. Releasing his hand once he was up from the floor and bowing slightly to him. 'My friend, Kore, says she's got our assignment for now, but it was nice meeting you Izuku. Thank you for trying to help me.'

'Your friend should try some chamomile tea,' her friend Kore remarked slyly, eyes sparkling as her hair transformed, growing bright white flowers with happy yellow centres.

'It might help soothe his general _**disposition**_.' She chuckled and pulled one from her head, pressing it into Izuku's hand with a wink and then turning to pull Maddy away with her.

Izuku waved as Maddy turned halfway to do the same and then turned to follow Bakugou who was already halfway down the corridor, hands sparking irritably. There was always something interesting happening at UA.


End file.
